


The Dragon and the Maiden

by modbelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU is another place the head goes, Dark Humor, F/M, On LJ first and looking for a vacation home, Sansa is a lady!, Septa Mordane is proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modbelle/pseuds/modbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Viserys brings the Stark girl Joffrey's head. He's surprised by her reaction to this. He'd expected her to be upset, but she seems quite delighted by this. What a strangely charming creature she is, even if she is a Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon and the Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to HBO and George R.R. Martin.  
> Repost from lj: asoiafkinkmeme  
> Spoilers for Game of Thrones Season One.

She was sitting there on the throne room steps, that redheaded girl betrothed to the false king. Giving the girl her beloved’s head before he, Viserys the _rightful_ king, took her own seemed the least he could do. It would please him to see the girl cry, and he even took an extra moment swiping off a silver shield from a rather foolish fallen knight. Now he carried Joffrey’s head like sweet, hot revenge. “I brought you something,” he says laying down the platter in front of her. She looks at it disbelieving for a second…here comes the waterworks the selfish begging for her own life, the stupid girl. But he hears no sobbing. Instead when she looks up at him, she has an awestruck smile, the kind people should have been giving him all along.

Her voice filled with reverence, “The gods be good. You did it; you gave me his head.”

He’s a little taken a back, what a strange little creature this is, pretty though. “Why yes, yes I did.”

“I knew the songs couldn’t be all wrong. A true knight and king would slay them for their wicked deeds and set things right. My apologizes, Your Grace.” She stands up so she can curtsey lower than anyone ever has since his days at court, and looks up at him with those blue, happy eyes. _He knew it! Oh they had laughed behind his back for years in Essos; but he knew they were all saying secret prayers for his safe return and to take back the throne, here, in Westeros, where people and things mattered. Here was the proof, even this mad girl would rather he become king than marry her betrothed and reign as a false queen._ He smiles down benevolently. How can he harm someone who seems to love him so much? This may be some sort of trickery however of the usurper, but she did appear genuine. 

“Arise,” Viserys commands. Blushing, slightly, as she should, she stands up. “I haven’t been informed your name.”

“Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Your Grace.”

“Would you happen to know where the false king’s mother might be?”

Her face lights up and she looks so hopeful at him. Gods, she means to ask him to spare her. He should have cut the girl’s head off after all. “Will you give me her head too, Your Grace?” His hand fumbles on pulling his sword from his scabbard. 

“Yes?” It sounds like a question which it isn’t. The strange girl keeps on shocking him is all. He tries correcting it, adding, “It’s my right as king to deal with those that would conspire against me.” There’s a much longer speech coming about his rights, one that he’s had to reiterate over and over again, to his supporters, mockers, and Dany, who never paid proper attention.

But she waves him off like she doesn’t need to hear it, because she knows he has the right, which he does. She’s practically bouncing on her toes in excitement and she answers him breathlessly, “Cersei’s in the Red Keep, the second story, third door on the left. She has Ser Ilyn Payne with her. If it should please Your Grace, Ser Payne has my father’s sword, and it would be an honor should his Grace use it in their beheadings.”

“You want both their heads?” Viserys asks and the redheaded girl nods eagerly. “Alright then, I’m off.”

“Be careful,” she calls after him, and he’ll believe this isn’t some elaborate trick when the girl looks pleased upon the heads.

When Viserys returns two more heads and an unnecessarily heavy sword, she tells him that he is Aemon the Dragonknight come again. While taking the heads, Viserys ran across several other people- commoners, knights, lords, and ladies. None of them seemed as pleased as his redheaded girl to see him…he must make an effort to remember her name is Sansa.

“Can we stick the heads on pikes, Your Grace?” Sansa asks. Viserys realizes she’s the only one who properly appreciates the dragon. It must be the red hair like fire. Every time she opens her mouth, it’s “Your Grace” this and “Your Grace” that. He will never tire of hearing those words. No wonder Rhaegar wanted to take a Stark for wife, they are rather pleasing individuals. He may very well take this one as well.

“Yes pikes, I think, and then we’ll burn them afterwards,” answers Viserys, “Come.” He holds his arm out to her, and she takes it like the honor it is. Dany can rut with the Dothraki for all he cares; it’s good to be home and better to be king.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for Aemon the Dragonknight reference to moonagestardust.


End file.
